Cyril Sneer
' 'Cyril Sneer is one of the biggest tycoons in the Evergreen Forest. He started out as the main antagonist, but gradually becomes an anti-hero. Biography Cyril Sneer is a pink aardvark with a very long nose, and an even longer historyof scheming his way to more cash! With his trusty yes-men (or yes-pigs) by his side, Cyril spends his days plotting and conniving in his dark and gloomy Sneer Mansion, dreaming up new ways of making a quick buck. Always trying to get something for nothing, Cyril keeps the Pigs in line by promising them a raise that will never come! At the end of the series, after Cedric stops him from entering the Evergreen triathalon, not only does he becomes Cedric's partner in the business, claiming that retirement is boring and unfulfilling, but he also has become less greedy and less harsh. Fortune Cyril made his fortune as a successful lumber baron, having gotten into the lumber business by accident. Cyril has an ongoing friendly "feud" with his equally questionable business colleague, Mr. Knox. Both Mr. Knox and Cyril have been known to get warm and fuzzy when Lady Baden-Baden comes into their midst! Soft side Cyril may appear ruthless, but he's not always the villain. When it comes to Cedric, Cyril's college graduate son, Cyril has a well-hidden soft side, especially when it comes to being a good father to Cedric. As lonely as Cyril sometimes seems, he secretly loves the challenges Bert and the Raccoons present him. He even acts as a voice of experience at times, such as when he persuaded Lisa not to take up smoking and persuades Bentley that running away from home is not going to solve his problems. In the specials,Cyril was portrayed as a darker nastier villain but when the tv series debuted he is shown to be a villain but he isn't evil,he is just greedy as we do see his soft side,such as when Cedric run away from home,Cyril is seen missing him and is quite upset. As the show progressed he became a more sympathetic character and eventully he became an anti-hero. Adopted Also, in the series we learn that Cyril is not a Sneer by blood, as he was adopted when he was young. But he still tries his hardest to do what he can for the name. even if his plans don't always turn out the way he expects. Appearances Cyril has appeared in all specials and episodes since his debut. Relationships/rivalries Cedric Sneer Though he seems grumpy around him, he loves his son dearly and does everything he can to help him. Snag Cyril doesn't show much affection towards Snag and seems to be annoyed by him sometimes, but he still does seem, like him, however. The Pigs His loyal henchman who do his every evil bidding, he often insults them when they make a mistake and always turns down their offer for a raise. Cyril however has shown he does care about the pigs even through he never shows it to them. In The Great Escape,when Cyril thought the pigs were trapped in the vault,he is seen quite upset and blames himself until he discovers they weren't in the vault at all. In the episode Moving In,the pigs accidently shed Cyril's money and he fires them. They end up working for Mr.Knox and we see that Cyril misses them and later goes to see them and in the end after Mr.Knox fire the pigs,Cyril rehires them claiming they nobody else should waste their breath on them,showing he can't live without them no matter how much they annoy him. Bert Raccoon Cyril usually hates Bert and his friends. But sometimes he likes them, and secretly loves the challenges Bert and the gang present him. Bert would always stop Cyril's evil plans at times, too. Mr. Mammoth Whenever there's a possible deal to be made with Mr. Mammoth, Cyril always tries gain his partnership. Whenever he tries to speak to him, Mr. Mammoth usually mumbles to his bird assistant, rather than talking to Cyril himself. Mr. Knox His tycoon rival whom he tends to have a lot of arguments with especially when he comes to see Cyril's new money making ideas. Lady Baden-Baden﻿ As much as Cyril doesn't like going to Lady Baden-Baden's social events, he goes to some of them anyway. Lady Baden Baden is usually kind and mannerly towards Cyril, who would rather be at his mansion working. In Courting Disaster! , Lady Baden-Baden misinterprets Cyril's words and starts to think that Cyril is in love with her. When Mr. Knox decides to start courting, Lady Baden-Baden holds a duel to see who would have her hand. Even though Cyril wins, she chooses Mr. Knox instead. Theme Cyril has his own leitmotif of sorts, which plays during the portion of the opening sequence that talks about him and also sometimes in the show itself during segments involving him or the pigs. Voice * Michael Magee (1980-1991) Gallery Cyril plush.jpg|Cyril Sneer plush Cyrilsneer.jpg|Cyril planning his Cyril Dome TheChristmasRaccoons4.jpg|Cyril captured by Raccoons GamesPeoplePlay.jpg|Cyril on a game show LastLegs.jpg|Cyril in "Last Legs" Sneer.jpg|Cyril Sneer, Imperial Commander 26lh1.jpg|The Imperial Commander barking orders BlastFromThePast.jpg|Cyril disguised 18.png|Cyril pulls his ears in frustration 26.png|Cyril with Bert as they both apologise to Cedric in Strictly By The Book. 27.png|Cyril as a train conductor in The Evergreen Express. Category:Characters of The Raccoons Category:Villains Category:Main characters